Tal vez
by Enmascarado
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha caminaba solo. No necesitaba a nadie, más que su odio y su dolor, o al menos eso le gustaba creer. El vacío que sentía en su corazón era algo que nunca pensó que podría cambiar. No hasta que se encontro con una Kunoichi que miraba la luna.


Tal vez.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba solo. Algo usual en él, especialmente en las frías noches como esa, con la Aldea Oculta de la hoja débilmente iluminada por la luna en su cuarto menguante. Se sentía a gusto con el silencio, aunque no era precisamente ese el motivo por el cual rondaba las vacías y oscuras calles.

La realidad es que no tenía una razón para hacerlo. Había sido un impulso, un capricho incluso, aquello que lo hacía caminar sin un rumbo bajo el amparo de su soledad y no lo dejaba dormir como todos los demás lo hacían. Pero, ya que lo pensaba mejor, no había nadie como él en todo el país del fuego, ninguno comprendía su sufrimiento y ni uno solo podía entender por que actuaba como actuaba.

Algunas veces ni siquiera él lo entendía. Le enojaba cuando la gente aseguraba saber lo que sentía, recordaba una ocasión cuando Naruto aseguró que él podía entender su soledad. Que idiota, se dijo, el nunca había tenido una familia, nadie a quien apreciar. Él, en cambio, conoció lo que era ser amado y lo que era tener un lugar al que llamar hogar. Y lo había perdido todo, por algo que no había podido evitar, pero que cada día deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cambiar.

A causa del traidor de Itachi. Su propio hermano, le había arrebatado todo y lo había dejado donde estaba, en aquel infierno que se conocía como soledad, incluso él lo había convertido en lo que era, un vengador. No, no podía dejarle esa victoria a su ultimo familiar vivo, el se había decidido a la venganza por su propia voluntad. Y en eso residía su poder, en su odio, aquel sentimiento que lo alimentaba cada día y lo hacía mas fuerte. Aquello que le daba una razón para existir.

Pero el odio no le evitaba sentir lo que sentía noches como esa. Cuando el frió y el silencio hacían aun más profunda la evidente soledad que lo rodeaba al punto en que la melancolía, incluso podría decirse que la tristeza, ocupaba todo su ser. Entonces era cuando el valor de las cosas parecían distintos, pues más allá de su odio y resentimiento, se sentía vacío. Era terrible mirar la luna con sus ojos negros y no tener nada. Ni siquiera dulces recuerdos de su pasado que rememorar bajo el brillo de las estrellas.

No era algo que expresara, su orgullo era, hasta cierto punto, más fuerte que todos aquellos sentimientos que lo rodeaban en esas ocasiones. Aunque habían veces en que deseaba que alguien estuviera con él, que alguien lo encontrara, para tan solo no sentirse así. Pero no, su sombra siempre era la única que lo acompañaba, cuando el dolor lo llenaba. Y lo único que podía hacer era caminar solo.

Todos esos pensamientos rondaban en la mente del genio Uchiha cuando la vio. Sin darse cuenta había tomado un sendero que lo había llevado hasta los campos de entrenamiento ninja. Pero el haber terminado en un lugar al cual no acostumbraba ir usualmente por las noches no fue lo que le llamó la atención, fue la figura que estaba ahí.

Al principio no estuvo muy seguro de que era lo que veía, al menos hasta que sus ojos terminaron de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del sitio. Era una chica. Una Kunoichi, pudo deducir debido al protector que apenas se podía notar en su cuello. Extrañamente, sintió curiosidad de saber la razón por la cual se encontraba en ese lugar a mitad de la noche. Intentó acercarse más, sin llamar su atención.

Conforme iba acortando la distancia que los separaba pudo ver mejor. Sus cabellos azulados era ligeramente sacudidos por la brisa de la noche, mientras que ella miraba fijamente en dirección a la luna. Le resultó curioso lo blanco de su piel, aunque no tanto como sus ojos, pues identificó inmediatamente el dōjutsu que poseía.

El Byakugan, esos ojos sin iris eran clara prueba de ello. Era una Hyuga, una descendiente de uno de los clanes más ancestrales de la Aldea Oculta entre las hojas. Le pareció extrañamente familiar su rostro, vinieron a su mente algunos recuerdos, creía haber estudiado con ella en la Academia Ninja.

Hinata Hyuga. El nombre no le significó nada, además de unas cuantas veces viéndola ejecutar Jutsus enfrente de la clase no la había visto mucho antes, en realidad le parecía que casi siempre estaba escondida, tal vez era muy tímida para buscar llamar la atención. Tal vez por que se sentía tan sola como él.

En otro momento el Uchiha hubiera pasado de largo del lugar en ese mismo instante, pero no lo hizo. Se quedo ahí de pie, mirando a la chica que evidentemente no había notado su presencia, parecía realmente distraída con la luna. Algo en ella hacía que no tuviera deseos de irse, como si quisiera averiguar que ocupaba la mente de la Kunoichi. Probablemente ese fue el motivo por el cual dijo casi sin darse cuenta.

-Hola, Hinata.-

La chica se sobresalto, no había esperado que nadie le encontrara en ese lugar, mucho menos quien en ese momento estaba frente a ella. Así que cuando bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos negros del descendiente del clan Uchiha, la sorpresa fue claramente notable en su rostro y en su voz.

-Sasuke-Kun...-

Hinata Hyuga estaba nerviosa, pocas veces, si no era que ninguna, antes se había dirigido a aquel genin. Esa noche había salido un momento a entrenar, sin embargo el ver la hermosa luna que el cielo nocturno presentaba había desistido de sus intenciones y se había resignado a contemplarla durante un rato antes de dar la vuelta de regreso a su hogar.

Seguramente había perdido el sentido del tiempo, así que se preguntó cuando llevaba el Uchiha observándola, no entendía por que la observaba tan fijamente, como si estuviera viendo algo realmente interesante. No pudo evitar desviar un tanto la mirada a la vez que un ligero sonrojo ocupaba su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Cuestionó Sasuke.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la Hyuga. La pregunta había sonado más como un regaño, tal vez hasta grosero, que otra cosa. Sin embargo para Hinata había algo más en su tono de voz, algo que no supo identificar. Levantó la mirada, aun un tanto sonrojada, para responder.

-Yo solo... solo, contemplaba la luna.-

No había notado la profundidad de los ojos del poseedor del Sharingan. Una profundidad inquietante, pero de alguna manera, igualmente fascinante. No eran como los azules ojos de Naruto, aquellos que tantas veces había querido que la miraran, esos eran alegres, llenos de vida. Mientras que los del Uchiha eran negros, vacíos como las tinieblas de esa noche.

Tristeza. Eso era, lo que había escuchado en su voz y lo que ahora veía en sus ojos. Y lo sabía por que muchas veces lo había visto en los suyos, ella conocía muy bien ese frió sentimiento. No podía culpar al Ninja por sentirlo, después de todo tal vez él tuviera aun mejores razones para tenerlo que ella. Había escuchado antes de la masacre del clan Uchiha y no podía evitar sentir compasión por él.

-Lo entiendo.- Dijo el Ninja.

Sasuke no mentía. Comprendía la necesidad de la chica, aunque ella no hubiera dicho nada, comprendía lo que hacía. Mirar la luna era una buena forma de evitar el sentir la soledad, la tristeza y tantas otros sentimientos que, por lo que veía, también poseía la Kunoichi. En cierto modo, la luz de la luna suavizaba las cosas y cubriera el vació en su interior, la magnificencia del astro era un refugio suficiente en noches oscuras como esa.

Pero no era la luz de la luna lo que lo llenaba entonces. Era Hinata. Era como si en su timidez hubiera algo que lo atraía más que la venganza, como si en sus ojos blancos existiera algo que de pronto lo hacía sentir mejor o como si por su sola presencia ya no encontrara esa tristeza en su corazón.

Así que no le fue raro en absoluto cuando se acercó por impulso aun más a ella. La Hyuga no apartó la mirada de los ojos del Uchiha, había algo en ellos que parecía comprenderla, por así decirlo. Parecía que aquel Ninja, que apenas conocía, entendía la soledad y la tristeza que le hacían entrenar por las noches, intentando evitar pensar en ellos y peleando por fortalecerse.

Sasuke y Hinata se miraron fijamente, como si no hubiese nada más que ellos y sus ojos, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Ambos acercaron sus rostros a la vez, culminando el momento con un suave beso. No existía razón para ello, como no existía lógica para explicar como ellos dos, tan diferentes entre si, pudieran estar juntos en una noche como esa, por algo tan aparentemente vacío como era compartir su dolor.

Apenas se separaron unos centímetros, al dejar de besarse. Continuaron mirándose fijamente, como si cada uno encontrara en los ojos del otro lo que tanto había buscado. Hinata estaba sonrojada levemente mientras que Sasuke solo se encontraba un tanto confundido. Finalmente el ninja tomó la mano de la Kunoichi entre la suya.

-¿Quieres caminar conmigo Hinata?.-

La Hyuga asintió en silencio con una sonrisa. Sasuke igual sonrió. Tal vez no tendría que vivir mas solamente de su odio, tal vez el amar a Hinata sería aquello que alejaría su dolor y tal vez, solo tal vez, podría volver a ser feliz.


End file.
